Why James Potter Hates Sirius Black
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: During fifth year (Marauder Era) James Potter learns to grow up, and make good friends with Severus Snape. Sirius Black, on the other hand, doesn't grow up, and he keeps on asking for nasty pranks from his cousin, Bellatrix. When a prank goes horribly wrong, James hates Sirius with a passion. Written for the ninth round of the Quidditch fanfiction forum competition.


Why James Potter Hates Sirius Black

This story is written for the Quidditch fanfiction competition, round nine.

The prompts I have used are 3: word (possible)

9: word (Present)

and 12: emotion (Lonely)

It was in his fifth year at Hogwarts that Sirius lost his best friend and leader, James Potter. By lost, I don't mean that James had been killed, rather James stopped being his friend for a whole year.  
Sirius begged in vain for James to forgive him, but all James ever said was, "You're not fit to be in Gryffindor, you should be in Slytherin." He was still furious at Sirius for doing what he had done, and instead of hanging out with Sirius, James always hung out with Severus and Lily.

Sirius would have given anything to be James' friend again, but it wasn't possible, and everyday Sirius thought bitterly, _If only I had held my wand the right way._

It all started when Sirius expressed a desire to play many pranks by himself on unsuspecting students. He and James no longer worked together on their pranks, because Sirius got most of his from his cousin, Bellatrix. James hated Bella, and was now starting to slightly dislike Sirius' pranks, even though they were good friends.

Over the next few months, James stopped playing the more nasty pranks on people, and started playing relatively harmless ones, such as the half-hour squeaker shoe prank, which actually had some people, like Lily, laughing.

Sirius, on the other hand, was more of a dare-devil, and played some pretty nasty pranks, like putting vinegar in Remus' hot chocolate one evening, resulting in Remus spending a whole hour and a half in the bathroom. James had glowered at Sirius, and warned him that if he ever did anything like that again, he'd find himself without a friend.

Sirius did stop for a few weeks, and James was glad that Sirius had learnt to grow finally, just like he had. But no, James soon realised that he'd been wrong. Sirius was working up towards his biggest and nastiest prank yet.

Despite the fact he hated his cousin, he asked Bellatrix for a spell that would cause harm to the face.

She sent him one immediately; one such spell was entitled "Densaugeo"- "A spell for elongating incisors."

Such a spell made him grin; he'd use it on Snape in a few weeks. But he wasn't yet to know that doing so would result in the loss of his friendship with James.

It was the day of Severus' birthday, and James, rather thoughtful, had decided to buy him a dark emerald shirt as a present. Since Severus was in Slytherin, and Lily's eyes were emerald, the colour suited him well.

He'd given Severus his present, and Severus marvelled at how grown up James had become.

"Thanks Potter, I think it's wonderful." He'd said, smiling, as the two strided down the hall together, before biding the other farewell. Sirius, who was approaching Severus, didn't spot James at all.

Sirius called out to Severus. "Oi! Snape, I've heard it's your birthday; I got you a present!" Severus didn't bother to turn round, so Sirius cried, "Densaugeo!" unaware that he'd been holding his wand the wrong way.

A jet of bright blue light shot out the opposite end of his wand, causing Sirius to mutter, "Well, that was stupid of me to not hold my wand the right way." He was wondering who the spell was going to hit, when all of a sudden, a shriek from behind him made Sirius pale very quickly.

Instead of hitting Severus, as Sirius had expected, it had hit James, who let out a cry of pain as his normally sized incisors began to elongate, and lengthen at an alarming speed.

Severus, who had wondering what the spell was, heard James' sudden cry, roughly pushed Sirius out of the way, and ran to help James.

"Potter, are you alright?" He asked him. Poor James couldn't answer, of course, and he continued to whimper in pain. He did however, manage to nod, wincing in pain as one of his teeth suddenly began to grow upwards, leaving a fair sized piercing hole through the middle of his nose.

Severus scowled at Sirius, before leading a very painful James towards the Hospital Wing, calling Sirius a "Prat" and an "Idiot" as he did so.

Two days later, James' prediction about Sirius not having any friends became true. Sure, Madame Pomfrey had been able to shrink his teeth, but James, who knew that the spell had more than likely come from Bellatrix, now hated Sirius with a passion.

Remus and Peter were also furious, and they stopped speaking to a very humbled Sirius Black, who, having no friends, was as lonely as he could ever be.

Feeling very humbled, what with having no friends, and the massive detention he'd received from Professor McGonagall, Sirius vowed to make things right with himself and James.

He decided to do thoughtful things for those around him to prove that he was sorry, but everyone ignored him.

He told James that he'd never meant for the spell to hit him, but James replied scathingly, "It doesn't make things any better that you meant for the spell to hit Severus! Now leave us alone. I thought I could change what your family name means to you, but you and your family are followers, or as good as, dark."

Poor Sirius tried everything he could think of to show James how sorry he was, but nothing ever worked. Sirius knew he'd lost his friend forever, and couldn't think of anything to prove just how sorry he was.


End file.
